Bezimienny Grób
by Luthien Teantin
Summary: Kidlock. Paryż, 1870. Sherlock podczas przymusowego pobytu w Paryżu znajduje na cmentarzu coś więcej niż groby...
1. Chapter 1

1

Sherlock spacerował ulicami Paryża. Był tu dopiero drugi raz w życiu, ale wtedy miał pięć lat i widział jak jakiś łysy mężczyzna topi kocięta. Chciał je uratować, ale Mycroft, jego starszy brat, go stamtąd zabrał. Teraz rodzice wysłali go do o pięć lat starszego, więc już pełnoletniego, kuzyna Augustina Deuil. Nie chciał tu jechać, ale to nie był jego wybór. Jego siostra, Violet, poważnie zachorowała. Podsłuchał jak lekarz mówił, że ma niewielkie szanse na przeżycie. Dlatego go tu wysłali. Żeby nie widział jak Violet słabnie i niknie z dnia na dzień, aby pewnego ranka już się nie obudzić. I wtedy wróci. Kiedy Jej już nie będzie. Nie myśl o tym, powiedział sobie stanowczo, wystarcy, że musisz to siedzieć. Sherlock nigdy kuzyna nie lubił. Był leniwy, nudny i ciągle skarżył. I był bezdennie głupi. Dlatego chłopiec spędzał jak najwięcej czasu sam, włócząc się po mieście. Widział już Luwr i Ogrody Luksemburskie, a dzisiaj chciał zwiedzić cmentarz Pere Lachaise. Lubił cmentarze. Mógł tam pobyć sam, pomyśleć i nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Obok jego domu w Londynie był jeden, na który często chodził. Wiedział, że nikt z rodziny tam nie przyjdzie. Ojciec był żołnierzem i często nie było go w domu, a jak był, miał inne rzeczy do roboty niż chodzenie na cmentarz. Mama w ogóle nie lubiła wychodzić z domu, Violet śmiertelnie bała się cmentarzy. Sherlock nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Kiedyś chciał ją przekonać, że nie ma tam nic strasznego, ale to jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło jej lęk. Za to Mycroft... Cóż, z nim to inna historia. Sherlock najwięcej czasu spędzał z Violet, która była tylko dwa lata od niego starsza, ale Mycroft był taki jak on. Inny. Sherlock nie wiedział dlaczego ludzie się dziwią i boją, kiedy dedukuje. To Mycroft powiedział mu, że to się nazywa 'dedukcja', kiedy Sherlock miał cztery lata. Nauczyciele nazywali go 'nad wiek rozwiniętym', koledzy 'świrem', a Violet 'geniuszem' (zawsze się przy tym promiennie uśmiechała. Najczęściej pytała go o osoby, które poznała, czy są warte zaufania. Nie wiedział dlaczego sama tego nie widzi, ale mówił jej, ,,ten nie, bo lubi rządzić i się wywyrzszać, tylko zobacz ilu 'fanów' się obok kręci, wszyscy przerażeni i gotowi zrobić wszystko na jego rozkaz''), a Mycroft po prostu mu wytłumaczył. Powiedział, że to dobrze, że widzi to, czego nie widzą inni, że jest wyjątkowy. Sam też się często gdzieś zamykał, najczęściej u siebie w pokoju, otoczony książkami. Sherlock też lubił czytać, ale w innych miejscach. Kiedyś czytał w domku na drzewie. Potem w nieużywanej szopie w ogrodzie. Trzy lata temu, kiedy miał jedenaście lat, zaczął zabierać je na cmentarz. A pierwszy raz poszedł tam sam... Kiedy miał sześć lat... A może pięć? Mimo, że lubił być sam, kochał siostrę i brata. A teraz został sam. Już pierwszego dnia dowiedział się, że Augusin podziela zdanie Violet, co do cmentarzy, kiedy 'oprowadzał go' po mieście, pokazałmu Pere Lachaise tylko z daleka, mówiąc, że to duży cmentarz, na którym jest pochowane dużo znanych ludzi. I kategorycznie odmówił wejścia do środka. Następnego dnia pozwolił Sherlockowi pójść samemu, ale po jakichś trzech minutach chłopiec zorientował się, że kuzyn go śledzi. Poszedł więc na cmentarz, co skutecznie Augustina odstraszyło. Potem wyszedł, ale obiecł sobie, że wróci. I wrócił. Było pięknie. Rodzice zawsze twierdzili, że ma artystyczną duszę. Dwa lata temu zaczął grać na skrzypcach i szło mu bardzo dobrze. A tu zdecydowanie było na co popatrzeć. Te wszystkie groby, rzeźby, sarkofagi... Nagle rozmyślania przerwał mu cichy dźwięk. Odwrócił się na tyle szybko, że zobaczył nogę w skórzanym sznurowanym bucie, chowającą się za jednym z nagrobków. Powoli podszedł do niego i spojrzał prosto w duże zaczerwienione oczy, wpatrujące się wściekle w niego.

**I co o tym myślicie? Wpadłam na pomysł na wymianie we Francji, podczas spaceru po Pere Lachaise ;)**

**Luthien**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz! :)**

**I przepraszam za błędy w poprzednim rozdziale, ale kiedy go pisałam byłam półprzytomna ;)**

2

Sherlock zamrugał. Skulona za potężnym pomnikiem siedziała dziewczynka, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Miała długie rozpuszczone włosy w kolorze miodu, była szczupła I wyglądała jakby się przed kimś chowała. Ktoś ją gonił? Czy skądś uciekła? Nie wyglądała na zbyt przestraszoną, raczej była wściekła, więc pewnie sama uciekła. Tylko skąd? Miała na sobie starą i znoszoną sukienkę w typowo mundurkowym kroju. Była dość czysta (nielicząc plam od błota, którego było tu pełno), więc tam gdzie mieszkała dbano o czystość, ale brakowało pieniędzy. Była niedopasowana, więc jakaś instytucja, taka jak szkoła z internatem. Chociaż... nie, gdyby to była szkoła, na sukience byłby herb. To coś innego... Może... sierociniec? Tak!

\- Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał.

\- Nie twój interes – nie patrzyła na niego.

\- A dlaczego uciekłaś z sierocińca? - ciągnął niezrażony. Dziewczynka wreszcie zaszyciła go spojrzeniem. Na jej twarzy mieszało się niedowierzanie, graniczące z szokiem. Była ładna.

\- Jak...? - chłopiec uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc jak się nazywasz?

\- Anaelle Deregge. A ty? - wstała i podała mu rękę. Była prawie tak wysoka jak on.

\- Sherlock Holmes – Anaelle zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie jesteś francuzem

\- Nie jestem – zgodził się – Za to ty jesteś. Powiesz mi czemu uciekłaś?

\- A mogę ci ufać? - Sherlock z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. Takie samo pytanie zadał w wieku siedmiu lat Violet, kiedy ta zapytała go, co się stało, bo wrócił do domu cały pokryty błotem. Niedaleko nich stał wysoki murek, na który mama zabroniła mu wchodzić, żeby nie spadł i nie zrobił sobie krzywdy, ale on oczywiście nie posłuchał, wszedł i spadł. Potem powiedzieli z Violet, że bił się z Mikiem z sąsiedztwa.

\- Bezgranicznie – tak samo powiedziała wtedy Violet. Kiedy patrzył na dziewczynkę stojącą naprzeciw niego widział swoją siostrę. To smutne, że najlepsi odchodzą tak szybko. Violet miałaby przed sobą jeszcze wiele lat życia, gdyby nie... to.

Anaelle uśmiechnęła się i wskazała ręką na nagrobek, za którym się wcześniej chowała.

\- Usiądźmy – wzięła głęboki oddech – No więc mieszkam w sierocińcu od dziecięciu lat. Madame Folieur, wychowawczyni i dyrektorka, powiedziała, że moi rodzice umarli na gruźlicę – Sherlock zamknął na chwilę oczy. To samo miała Violet – i przez te dziesięć lat nikt się mną nie interesował, aż tu nagle tydzień temu przyszedł jakiś wysoki mężczyzna, powiedział, że był bratem mojej mamy, i że chce mnie wziąć do siebie.

\- A ta twoja wychowawczyni nie kazała mu pokazać jakichś dowodów, dokumentów?

\- No kazała, ale on wyjął jakiś list, podał go jej, a ona jak go przeczytała od razu powiedziała, że załatwi wszystko i będzie mógł mnie zabrać. Ja go w ogóle nie znam, nawet ze mną nie rozmawiał, ale wyglądał tak... dziwnie... Patrzył na mnie jakbym byłą towarem w przetargu albo walizką pełną złota. Nie chciałam do niego iść, więc...

\- Czekaj... - przerwał jej chłopiec. Wskazał na coś ręką. – Nie jest przypadkiem z sierocińca? Wygląda jakby czegoś szukała – Anaelle spojrzała w kierunku, który pokazywał Sherlock. Z mgły wyłoniła się kobieta. Szła w ich kierunku, ale chyba ich nie widziała.

\- Nie, nie znam jej – staruszka widocznie znalazła to, czego szukała, bo zatrzymała się przed jednym z grobów. Wyglądał, jakby miał co najmniej sto lat. Płyta była pęknięta przez środek i cała była pokryta mchem. Postać pochyliła się, wyjęła coś z kieszeni płaszcza, położyła to na nagrobku i odeszła szybkim krokiem. Kiedy zniknęła, Sherlock podszedł do grobu. Na płycie leżał spory kamień. Podniósł go i wyjął spod niego złożoną kartkę papieru. Spojrzał na Anaelle.

\- Tak myślałem, że to raczej nie kwiaty – rozłożył kartkę i oboje pochyli się nad tekstem i zaczęli czytać.

cdn

**I jak? Komentujcie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! Nie porzuciłam tej historii, naprawdę, tylko coś wymknęło mi się spod kontroli… No cóż, oto trzeci rozdział.**

**I jeszcze dziękuję bardzo,****Arigatō, ****gratias ago tibi i ****Âkminrûk zu (sorry Nikita, niestety nie mam run na klawiaturze, więc napisałam w khuzdul ;))**

**dla mojej wspaniałej bety Nikity!**

**Luthien**

,,deuranorv618121002''

Przez chwilę oboje patrzyli na tę krótką notatkę.

\- To jest… - zaczął powoli Sherlock.

\- Kompletnie bez sensu! – zawołała Anaelle patrząc na kartkę, jakby ta mogła ją ugryźć.

\- Nie, nie, to ma sens, tylko… tylko jeszcze go nie widzimy… - chłopiec zmarszczył brwi. Lubił rozwiązywać szyfry. Ba, był w tym bardzo dobry i wiedział, że ma doczynienia z jednym z nich. Pytanie było… jakim? Zaczął szybko przypominać sobie informacje, które znalazł w książce o kryptografii z biblioteki ojca. Mógł być to szyfr przestawieniowy, gdzie wszystkie litery są prawdziwe, tylko przemieszane w ustalony sposób, albo taki z kluczem, w którym są zastąpione innymi… Sherlock wyjął z kieszeni mały notatnik i ołówek i starannie przepisał wiadomość.

\- Czemu po prostu jej nie weźmiesz? – zapytała dziewczynka, obserwując jak Sherlock układa kartkę z powrotem po kamieniem.

\- Jeśli ktoś to tu zostawił, to na pewno ktoś też po to przyjdzie… Chodź! – pociągnął ją za rękę z powrotem za nagrobek – poczekamy…

\- A jeśli przyjdzie, no nie wiem, jutro? Co wtedy?

\- Wtedy go nie zobaczymy. Ale sądzę… sądzę, że nie musimy się tym martwić… - wskazał na wysoką, otuloną ciemnym płaszczem postać, która wyłoniła się z listopadowej mgły. Oboje wstrzymali oddech. Jeśli to ten, dla którego przeznaczona była wiadomość… Mężczyzna (bo był to definitywnie mężczyzna) rzeczywiście rozejrzał się szybko dookoła i pot rzedł szybkim krokiem to starego nagrobka. Sięgnął po kartkę i, nie zwlekając, wyszedł na zewnątrz.

\- Chodź! Zobaczymy gdzie idzie!

\- Czekaj, ja cię ledwie znam! – Anaelle cofnęła się o krok.

\- Nie chcesz zobaczyć, gdzie pójdzie? Jak wolisz, więc pójdę sam… - dziewczynka pokręciła głową zrezygnowana

\- No, dobrze… - pobiegli najciszej jak mogli za oddalającą się sylwetką tajemniczego mężczyzny. Wyszedł z cmentarza i zatrzymał na chwilę. Obok przejechała dorożka, mężczyzna machnął ręką, a kiedy ta się zatrzymała, wsiadł i natychmiast odjechał.

\- I tyle jeśli chodzi o śledzenie go... - westchnął zawiedziony Sherlock. Anaelle spojrzała w niebo.  
\- O nie, robi się ciemno... - jęknęła. - Chyba już pójdę...  
\- Gdzie będziesz spać? - zapytał chłopiec, z troską. - Chyba nie wrócisz do sierocińca?  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! - zawołała, oburzona na samą myśl o tym. - Nie, pójdę do przyjaciela. Mieszka przy rue St. Antoine... Pozwoli mi przenocować...  
\- Spotkamy się jutro? - zapytał Sherlock, z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Eee... Dobrze, czemu nie - wzruszyła ramionami. - Gdzie?

\- Mogę przyjść do tego twojego przyjaciela…? – spytał patrząc na nią uważnie.

\- Jasne… Raczej nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. O dziesiątej?

\- Świetnie – Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Pa! – Anaelle skręciła w prawo, a Sherlock ruszył prosto przed siebie, zmierzając na La Fayette. Tam mieszkało jego wujostwo.

Chłopiec szedł powoli myśląc, o tym, co się zdarzyło. Kim był ten mężczyzna? I ta kobieta? Co było napisane na tej kartce? Przystanął na chwilę patrząc bezmyślnie na wystawę piekarni.

Anaelle… Ciekawa osoba… I ten człowiek, który chciał ją adoptować. Sądząc z jej wyglądu, była w jego wieku, więc powinna pamiętać rodziców… Nigdy go nie widziała… Pewnie miała jakieś zdjęcia, nie było go na żadnym? Będzie musiał ją jutro spytać.

Ruszył dalej, z każdym krokiem zbliżając się do domu. Kiedy dotarł, było już dobrze po dziesiątej. Ominął wuja, drzemiącego w fotelu i cicho otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju. Wyjął notatnik i zaczął myśleć nad szyfrem. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakieś wątpliwości, teraz był absolutnie pewny, że to jakiś szyfr.

Powtórzył pytanie, które zadał sobie wcześniej na cmentarzu. _Tylko jaki…?_

Cdn

**Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły co do szyfru, napiszcie w komentarzach ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ważne! Przepraszam bardzo, ale źle wpisałam cyfry w poprzednim rozdziale do szyfru *facepalm* Miało być ,,**deuranorv**181610022''. Przepraszam!**

**LH, bardzo dziękuję za komentarze i już nie mogę się doczekać kolejnych :* Zresztą Nikita dała mi linka do twojego bloga, więc też się przygotuj XD Co do khuzdul, nie to nie jest z Eragona, to język krasnoludów z Tolkiena XD I co do szyfru masz po części rację… ;)**

**I oczywiście dziękuję bardzo, hannon le (nie sprecyzowałaś, więc masz sindarin ;)), ****Xiè xie **(谢谢) i **gràcies ****mojej niezastąpionej becie Nikicie XD**

**Et voila, rozdział 4!**

**Luthien**

Rozdział 4

Sherlock siedział przy biurku, głęboko zamyślony. Patrzył uważnie na krótką notatkę, próbując dowiedzieć się co znaczy.

\- Hmmm… Może po prostu jest napisane od tyłu…? – mruknął.

\- 220016181vronarued… Dobra, cyfry mi na razie nic nie mówią… vronarued…? – chłopiec nagle otworzył szeroko oczy. Coś zauważył.

\- Rue… ulica! To jakiś adres! – Sherlock szybko napisał na pustej kartce słowo ,,rue'' i wykreślił je z wiadomości.

\- Zostaje… Vronad… – Chłopiec drżącymi rękami wyciągnął mapę Paryża, którą kupił jeszcze w Londynie.

– Jaka to ulica? – przejrzał szybko spis ulic, szukając jakiejś, która by pasowała.

\- Hmmm… - niestety żadnej ,,Vronad rue'' nie było.

\- Może… Może to anagram? Chwila… - jeszcze raz spojrzał na wiadomość – musi być jakiś klucz! Zaraz… a ,,Danorv''? Nie, też nie… Ale to jest jakiś pomysł… ,,D'' mogło być jako rodzajnik… przed ,,a''… Sprawdził na mapie czy są jakieś pięcioliterowe ulice zaczynające się na ,,a''.

\- To… To musi być to… - wyszeptał chłopiec patrząc na jedną z ostatnich pozycji.

\- Rue d'Avron… Pasuje! A cyfry? Muszą być ułożone według tego samego klucza… Najpierw musi zobaczyć jak to było z literami, oczywiście. Jest ich dziewięć…

Cyfr też! Po kolei idzie czwarta litera, trzecia, druga, pierwsza, piąta, dziewiąta, ósma, siódma i szósta! Czyli cyfry ,,181610022'', trzeba przeczytać jako ,,618112200'' pierwsza, albo dwie pierwsze ( przechodził tą ulicą i nie sądził, żeby liczba domów była powyżej setki) to numer domu, a potem… data?

Chłopiec spojrzał na kalendarz. Był… dwunasty listopada… Tak, tam było jedenaście! Przedtem jest ,,618''… Ósmy już minął, więc musiał to być osiemnasty… A numer domu to sześć! A dalej jest ,,2200'' Może… godzina?

Tak ,wiadomość brzmiała ,,rue d' Avron 6, osiemnasty listopada o 22:00! Udało mu się! Następnego dnia pokaże to Anaelle… Był pewien, że zgodzi się z nim tam pójść…

Chłopiec położył się do łóżka i zamknął oczy. Ciekawe… co tam będzie…?

Następnego dnia Sherlock w błyskawicznym tempie zjadł śniadanie. Z podekscytowania ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Za chwilę pójdzie do Anaelle, pokaże jej, co wymyślił i pójdą zobaczyć, co to za dom. Chłopiec wyszedł z mieszkania i pognał na st. Antoine.

Zapukał do drzwi pod numerem dziesięć. Otworzył mu sympatycznie wyglądający mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego i powiedział, że przyszedł do Anaelle. Mężczyzna wskazał mu ręką, żeby wszedł (palacz, ma plamy nikotynowe na palcach), i powiedział, że zaraz po nią pójdzie.

Dziewczynka zeszła chwilę później i przywitała się z Sherlockiem.

\- I co? Wymyśliłeś coś?

chłopiec uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – wyciągnął kartkę z zapisanym rozwiązaniem. Anaelle przeczytała wiadomość raz, drugi, trzeci…

\- Jak to zrobiłeś?! – miała tak zdziwioną minę, że Sherlock musiał się powstrzymać od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

\- To nie było takie trudne! Zwykły szyfr przestawieniowy – uśmiechnął się - Chcesz iść zobaczyć ten dom?

\- Jeszcze się pytasz?! Jasne! – Anaelle roześmiała się i otworzyła drzwi – chodźmy!

Szli ulicami Paryża, zastanawiając się dlaczego ktoś zostawił wiadomość na cmentarzu, i do tego zaszyfrowaną, zamiast po prostu powiedzieć.

\- Może to coś zbyt ważnego, żeby o tym mówić? – zastanawiała się głośno Anaelle.

\- Więc dlaczego zostawili to na cmentarzu bez opieki? Gdyby było takie ważne, na pewno ktoś by tego pilnował… żeby komuś nie udało się tego przeczytać – uśmiechnął się złośliwie – albo są wyjątkowo głupi!

Doszli na rue d'Avron.

\- Który to dom? – Sherlock rozejrzał się.

\- Ten – wskazał na ponury, odrapany budynek z zarośniętym ogrodem i cyfrą sześć na bramce. Chłopiec mocno pociągnął klamkę – zamknięte – Anaelle podeszła do furtki i przyjrzała się domowi.

\- Wiesz, są inne wejścia – mrugnęła i pobiegła na tył budynku. Sherlock przez chwilę stał zdezorientowany, a potem wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za nią. Jednak ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nikogo nie widzi.

\- Anaelle! – zawołał cicho. Zza płotu wychyliła się do niego jej rozczochrana głowa.

\- Tu jestem! – Sherlock patrzył na nią osłupiały

\- Przeszłaś przez płot?

\- Nie, ale tu jest druga furtka – wskazała – i jest otwarta. Mieszkałam w takim domu kiedyś na wakacjach, więc stwierdziłam, że warto spróbować – Sherlock uśmiechnął się i wszedł do środka. Budek był beżowy. Miał duży balkon i wysokie, zabite deskami okna.

Ogród był tak zapuszczony, że trudno było posuwać się do przodu, ale jakoś udało im się dotrzeć do drzwi. Sherlock pchnął je lekko i, ku jego zdumieniu, okazały się otwarte.

Cicho weszli do środka, nasłuchując najmniejszego dźwięku. Od razu uderzył ich jakiś dziwny, mdły, słodkawy zapach.

\- Co to jest? – zapytała nerwowo Anaelle. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Znał go skądś… Tylko… skąd? Im szli dalej w głąb mieszkania, tym ciemniej się robiło. W pewnym momencie odór zrobił się nie do wytrzymania. Nagle Sherlock zatrzymał się.

\- To dochodzi stąd… - wskazał na zamknięte drzwi przed nimi.

\- Wchodzimy? – chłopiec kiwnął głową. Naparł na nie z całej siły. Zamek się wyłamał i drzwi stanęły otworem. Na widok tego, co było w środku, Anaelle aż krzyknęła.

Na ziemi, w kałuży krwi, leżał martwy mężczyzna.

**I jak? Czekam na komentaaaarzeeee ;D**

**Luthien**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okej, rozdział piąty go! Dzięki za czytanie, obserwowanie i komentarze ^^**

**I oczywiście wielkie dzięki, la fael, salamat kanimo i köszönöm (nie mogłam tego znaleźć, ale jak sb nazwę przypomnisz to ci zrobię na następnym rozdziale, masz węgierski za to ;))**

To, że był to mężczyzna, można było poznać tylko po sylwetce i ubraniu, ponieważ jego twarz wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją polał kwasem. Ubranie miał zakrwawione, ale nie wyglądało na stare, mógł je mieć na sobie najwyżej dwa, lub trzy dni. Dobrego gatunku, ale nie przesadnie drogie.

Sherlock zbliżył się do ciała i ukląkł przy nim. Anaelle nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

\- Sherlock... - zaczęła niepewnie. Chłopiec odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku.  
\- Nie musisz podchodzić, jeśli nie chcesz, ale trzeba mu się przyjrzeć...  
\- Nie, nie o to chodzi - przerwała mu szybko. - Ja... ja chyba go znam... - przez chwilę Sherlock nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa.  
\- Jak to...?  
\- To jest... nie jestem pewna, ale tak samo ubrany był ten facet, który chciał mnie adoptować... I był tego wzrostu...  
\- Nie możesz być tego pewna... - zabrzmiało to niemal jak pytanie. - Każdy może być tak ubrany... I być tego wzrostu...  
\- Ale tamten miał znak na lewej ręce! To byłby dowód!  
Sherlock powoli uniósł lewą dłoń trupa, żeby odsłonić tatuaż w kształcie odwróconej trójki. Gdzieś na zewnątrz przejechał wóz.  
\- To on - wyszeptała Anaelle. Sherlock zamyślił się. Jeśli ma rację, to...

\- O której godzinie on dokładnie przyszedł wczoraj?

\- Dokładnej godziny nie znam, jeszcze spałam, bo przyszedł bardzo wcześnie... Ale wychodził około siódmej.

\- Więc leży tu maksymalnie dwadzieścia osiem godzin... Kwas wyjaśnia zapach, normalnie zacząłby śmierdzieć najwcześniej jutro wieczorem... - mruknął chłopiec.

Anaelle się wzdrygnęła. Co jak co, ale przebywanie z trupem mężczyzny, który chciał ją dzień wcześniej adoptować, nie było najprzyjemniejszym przeżyciem. Sherlock tymczasem znowu pochylił się nad ciałem.

\- Mówisz, że był ubrany dokładnie tak? Nic nie zniknęło, chustka, rękawiczki?

\- Nie.  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
Dziewczynka wróciła myślami do wczorajszego ranka, kiedy madame Enerve, jedna z wychowawczyń, obudziła ją, żeby powiedzieć jej, że ktoś chce ją adoptować. Taka sytuacja nie zdarza się często. Jasne, że była pewna. Skinęła głową. Sherlock tymczasem znowu się nad czymś zastanawiał. Anaelle mówiła wczoraj, że mężczyzna miał jakiś list, który pokazywał dyrektorce... I po którego przeczytaniu, ta chciała oddać mu dziewczynkę niemal z marszu.

\- Anaelle, pamiętasz gdzie on schował ten list, który pokazywał?

\- Hmm... - dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi - chyba do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki... Czekaj... - sama sięgnęła do własnoręcznie, pomyślał chwili dziewczynka wyciągnęła z niej złożoną kartkę papieru.  
Mrugnęła kilka razy, gapiąc się na nią.

\- Ale... przecież to musi być coś ważnego... Czemu tego po prostu nie wyjęli?

\- Mogli o tym nie wiedzieć... Ten list ma prawdopodobnie coś wspólnego z tobą, a jak już zauważyłaś to on - wskazał głową trupa - a nie ty, leży tu martwy.

Zakładam, że został zamordowany pomiędzy siódmą, a jedenastą, gdy znaleźliśmy szyfr... Osoba, która ją zostawiła albo była mordercą, albo morderca kazał jej tam przyjść i wiadomość zostawić... Stawiam jednak, że to był morderca, nie są zbyt ostrożni - prychnął, nawiązując do szyfru, który znaleźli na cmentarzu - Że jest na niej adres, to wiadomo dlaczego... Miejsce zbrodni... A data... spotkanie? zapłata? Na pewno morderstwo było zlecone... Tylko dlaczego...? - Anaelle nie przerywała, tylko siedziała z otwartymi szeroko ustami ze zdziwienia. Wciąż trzymała złożony list w rękach - A tak właściwie to co jest tam napisane? - wyrwał ją z oszołomienia. Dziewczynka rozprostowała kartkę i zaczęła czytać. Raz, drugi, trzeci... Nie odrywała oczu od tekstu. Sherlock czekał. Minęło kilka minut, a dziewczynka wciąż się nie odezwała.

\- Anaelle...? – zapytał Sherlock niepewnie.  
W końcu podniosła wzrok. Miała zaczerwienione oczy.  
\- I co tam jest?  
Dziewczynka tylko pokręciła głową i z powrotem złożyła wiadomość.

\- Nazywa się Francois Escroc. A reszta to moja sprawa - powiedziała cicho. Sherlock wolno pokiwał głową.

**cdn**

**Okejj, komentujcie! Jakieś pomysły co było w liście? ;)**

**Luthien**


End file.
